Second Chance
by RenegadeAngel108
Summary: Two teenage girls get a sceond chance at life in a world they thought was made-up.  pairings are yet to be decided and I obviously can't write summaries


**This is my attempt at writing a multiy chapter fanfic. I actually like this story but am a bit confused as to how I'm going to continue it. As usual it has OCs that are both equally strange. Read, enjoy, whatever. All FMA characters belong to the writer whose name I can not remember (and am too lazy to look up). Jo and Liz belong to moi.**

White. Lots and lots of white. Whose idea to make hospitals white was it anyways? Is it supposed to be comforting? To me it just seems cold. Obviously the lack of sleep is going to my head. I look over at the hospital bed beside me and sigh before trying to arrange myself in a more comfortable position on the hard chair I'm sitting on. In the bed lies an exceptionally pale girl with jet black hair. She looks as if she's only sleeping but I know better. Jo, my best friend who's practically my sister has been in a coma for three days and I have been in this chair for two. My parents have begged me to come home and get some sleep but I refused. How could I leave my best friend in a hospital all alone? I've been here two days and no one else has come in to see her. Well, that's a lie. Her mom did come in for a brief period right after I arrived there myself but she only stayed long enough to talk to a doctor and decide that her daughter was dead no matter what they tried. Jo never was very fond of her mother and it would appear that the feeling is mutual. She doesn't really have many friends either and most people can't even understand why I'm her friend. After all, at first glance we don't appear to have anything in common. Jo is the tough girl, the one who starts all the fights and finishes them too. She's got a nasty temper and seems to be your stereotypical goth, heavy metal music and all. Extremely extroverted and unafraid of voicing her opinion, she has always been a force to be reckoned with. She's even been arrested before although it was kinda stupid (she tried to shoplift a FMA poster. yeah, I know, I don't get it either). Jo is the definition of a rebellious teenager, add that to her indifferent mother and nonexistent father and you've got a recipe for disaster. I'm the complete opposite. While Jo's the violent goth girl I'm the nerdy little introvert sitting in the back of the class. As a straight A student without a single black mark on my record people would expect me to find myself some more, shall we say, respectable friends. After all what would a quiet little bookworm want with a crazy troublemaker? The truth is we're more alike than people think. We have similar taste in music, books, and movies and we also share similar ideals. Jo's actually a very kind and caring person and I am actually secretly a lover of all things dark and gothic. We're just a whole bunch of contradictions rolled into one. Like how Jo is actually captain of the school cheerleading team which also happens to be the reason she's in a coma right now. Jo's always loved gymnastics and I guess it makes sense since she is a happy, upbeat person. Unfortunately she couldn't afford to continue taking classes so she chose the next best thing, cheerleading. That's actually how we met. I always loved watching the girls perform all those flips and jumps but my lack of self-confidence prevented me from trying out. One day Jo spotted me watching and came over to talk and it all went from there. She taught me how to fight and cheer like she does and I taught her how to not flunk math. It was during one of her competitions that it happened. She was doing some kind of fancy flip and she ended up falling and getting a major concussion. The chances of her waking up are very slim but I don't know what I'll do without her. She's the only one that could pull me out of my shell. Suddenly the door opens and the doctor enters, followed by Jo's mother.

"so, your still here" sneers the woman who Jo is unfortunately related to. "Well there's no point in staying any longer. I'm having them pull the plug on her life support system."

You know that feeling when it seems like the whole world just dropped out from under you? Yeah that's how I'm feeling right about now.

"WHAT! You can't do that! There's still a chance she'll wake up! Your her mother how can you do this!" I don't think I've ever yelled that loud in my life.

"You're right I am her mother and my decision is final."

Her response is so cold and uncaring that I'm left speechless. Any words I could think of would fall on deaf ears anyways. Again I'm reminded of how I'm just a weak little girl who can't even protect her best friend. I look back at the door as the doctor goes to turn off the life support system. Right when the heart rate monitor starts to make that consistent beeping noise that means someone's heart just stopped beating I catch a glimpse of jet black hair through the small window on the door. Before I can even take time to think I'm running to the door and into the hallway. No one else seems to notice the laughing black haired girl running through the halls.

"Jo, wait!" I continue to yell her name, begging her to stop. My mind still hasn't had time to process the fact that the girl I'm now chasing after is dead. It also doesn't seem to notice the strange looks I'm getting from the doctors and nurses that occupy the halls. All I am thinking of is making sure I don't lose sight of the girl in front of me. One time, just before she rounds a corner, she looks back at me and I can see those familiar silver eyes that I know so well. I follow her into the lobby and out the front doors. She stops and turns back to look at me, holding out her hand for me to take. It's now that I notice the tears streaming down my face. I take her hand only to feeling a sharp pain as something large and heavy slams into my side at high speed. It's now that I realize that I'm standing in the middle of a street and that that something is a car and that the girl in front of me is dead. Then I black out.

Pain. That's the first thing I register. So this is what a hangover must feel like. Not that would make any sense since I've never had alcohol before in my life. I sit up and open my eyes to find that I'm completely surrounded by white. If there is a god he obviously hates me. The blank whiteness stretches as far as the eye can see and although it feels like I'm standing on a solid surface I don't see anything beneath me but solid white.

"Ok so either I'm in heaven, hell, or limbo since I'm obviously not alive anymore but the question is which one is it?"

"I'd say limbo but hell works too."

The familiar voice sends my train of thought and I turn around to see none other than Jo standing there with an amused look on her face.

"Hey Liz, fancy meeting you here."

"Jo! You were dead but then you were alive and I chased you and... Wait a second. You lead me into the MIDDLE of the STREET! You're the reason I'm DEAD!"

"yeah sorry but I was lonely out here by myself."

As much as I hate to admit it I really did miss those sarcastic responses of hers. Suddenly something else clicked into place.

"Why the HELL are we naked."

"Wow your just realizing that now? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I just got hit by a bloody car so sorry if I'm a bit slow right now!"

"Ok jeez calm down. I don't know why our clothes are gone ok? They just are."

"Well that's just..." suddenly a large black gate appears before us. Anything that I was about to say is totally forgotten and all we can do is stare blankly at the ominous gate in front of us. Entirely black with a weird drawing resembling an eye, the gate would have been creepy enough without the statues of tortured humans surrounding it. At least I think they're humans.

"Hey Liz? Is it just me or does that look a whole lot like the gate from Fullmetal alchemist?" Jo asks with a voice filled with fear.

"No it's not just you... Wait, hold on a sec if that's the gate from FMA then that means Ed is right and there is no God which means I WASTED ALL THAT TIME IN CHURCH FOR NOTHING!"

"Really Liz? Really? We are standing in front of a creepy as hell gate from a fictional TV show and all you can think about is that?" from Jo's tone of voice I can tell she obviously thinks I'm insane. Oh well bound to happen sometime.

"That's your fault! Your insanity is rubbing off on me!"

-magic line of doom-

Suddenly we hear a creepy voice echoing through the white void.

"Well well it seems two human girls have found their way to my gate. How...interesting"

Jo and I spin around, frantically trying to locate the source of the voice. The sight we're greeted with automatically fills me with an overwhelming feeling of despair even though it's exactly what I was expecting. There in front of us sits a vaguely humanoid figure with the most sadistic smile you have ever seen.

"So you two come from the other side of my gate correct?"

"y-yes" stammers Jo.

I glance over at her and see that she's shaking like a leaf. The bravest person here looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown. Well I'm screwed.

"Well it's obvious there is no going back for you. You're both dead in your world so the only logical thing to do is move forward. But it will cost you." its voice seems to be filled with laughter and its smile grows wider when the last sentence is spoken. He enjoys this. He enjoys causing people pain. He is the all-powerful entity and we are his playthings. Worthless pawns at best. The fear I've been feeling since I first heard his voice increases tenfold.

"how much?" my voice sounds strangely calm and I can barely recognize it as my own.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." his smile got even bigger if that's even possible and I'm starting to get extremely ticked off. Forget being scared this guy is just asking for a fist to the face. I don't care if he is the all-powerful Truth. Unfortunately it seems like I won't get a chance to act on these feelings. Why? Because the gate just opened, that's why. Suddenly Jo and I were being sucked into the gate. She still seemed to be in shock. The last thing I saw before the gates closed on me was the Truth's evil smiling face. Then, darkness.

- :3 Kitteh Face :3-

**So... Comments? Questions? Constructive criticism? I really don't know what to do with this. If I get enough reviews (which I probably won't) I'll continue but first something must be decided. Two things actually. Number One: what should they lose? sight? memory? touch? I had a couple interesting ideas but I don't want something too cliche i.e. an arm and a leg. Number Two: pairings. It was originally going to be an EdxOC Fanfic but now I'm not so sure. Also, should Jo be paired with someone? Possible pairings include: OCxOC, AlxOC, EDxOC, EnvyxOC (not really sure how much I like that idea... he is a cross-dressing palm tree after all), and that's about it. I am willing to consider other possibilties as long as: the age difference isn't ridiculous, and it makes some sense. HELP ME PLEASE!**


End file.
